This research proposal is a supplemental application for the General Clinical Research Center at the University of New Mexico to provide a scatter-bed to the Newborn Services for the purpose of stimulating and facilitating clinical investigation involving neonatal adaptation, particularly of the high-risk infant. Clinical scientists with a diversity of interests and expertise will collaborate to investigate several different areas of neonatal adaptation, including: cardiopulmonary function in sick preterm infants, detection and possible prevention of intracranial hemorrhage, neonatal hyperviscosity, bilirubin metabolism, carbohydrate absorption, regulation of fetal insulin receptors, glucose homeostasis and enteric bacterial flora in an intensive care nursery setting. A component vital to the success of this proposal is the participation of research nurses, skilled in newborn care, in the identification of patients for protocols, in assuring adherence to the protocol and in assisting investigators conduct their studies.